


Missed you

by tigragrece



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 32





	Missed you

It's been days since Bruce and Clark didn't see each other, Clark missed him so he have go see Bruce at his home.  
Burce was surprised to see Clark but then his lips were kissed by Clark.  
And they were near the wall where Clark had his hands near the ass of Bruce.

After their kiss, Clark said "I missed you"

"I think I have seen this" say Bruce with one smile

They were continuing kissing each other and they were going to the bed where they will reunite totally.

"I trust you, I know you are strong but I want your mark on me. Show me how much you missed me"

"Will you be okay if you don't have lots of sleep for tomorrow" ask Clark

"I don't care, I just want you"

Bruce will not regret it at all, he loved this and if he was tired tomorrow he will take one day off he can do that he is his own boss.


End file.
